


Private Prophecy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Private Prophecy

Title: Private Prophecy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #165: The Hall of Prophecy  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Who can resist fate?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Private Prophecy

~

“It showed up suddenly.” The Unspeakable, who hadn’t offered his name, gestured for Harry to follow him into the Hall of Prophecy. “Normally we don’t contact the subject of a prophecy directly, but as you’re the Boy who Lived--”

“Man who lived,” Harry corrected.

The Unspeakable blinked. “Right. Anyway, here it is.”

Harry stared at the cloudy sphere, then leaned close. A minute later he straightened up. “I have to go.”

“But...we were hoping you would tell us what it says, it could be important!” The Unspeakable was practically running to keep up with Harry.

Harry smiled. “It’s private.”

~

“Snape.”

The word was soft, the tone accusatory. Severus stiffened. “Potter. You’ve found me.”

“You hid! Why?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m a Death Eater. We’re hardly welcome in wizarding society.”

Potter smiled. “I guess you missed it. I got you acquitted.”

“Indeed.” Severus almost smiled. “How’d you know I lived?”

Potter stepped close. “A new prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy,” he whispered.

“Indeed?”

“‘Harry Potter’s true love awaits’,” Potter murmured.

Severus closed his eyes. His one last secret, revealed. “And?”

“And I’m here to take him home.”

“Potter--”

“Come home, Severus.”

Severus sighed, surrendering. Who could resist fate?

~


End file.
